


"The problem is, if I kiss you, I don't think I'd be able to stop"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [24]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:ok I found a prompt and forgive me if it's cheesy haha. For Leon? “The problem is,” he said as he leaned in. “if I kiss you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”





	"The problem is, if I kiss you, I don't think I'd be able to stop"

The more time it passed, the more agitated he seemed. I knew that it wasn’t like Leon to be so anxious, and it was worrying me. Was he scared? Was he worried about me? Was he maybe mad at me for putting myself in danger like that?

“Leon” I called him, tired of him dragging me along with him in a rush and in complete silence. “Leon, wait!” 

“What?” He stopped walking and turned around to face me, but his hand lingered around mine.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him, gently squeezing his hand when he looked away, but he refused to meet with my eyes again. 

All I received from him was dead silence again, and it was putting me on edge. It was enough that we were fighting for our lives in a zombie infested place we were locked in. But also worrying about why he was acting so strangely only worsened everything.

“Will you talk to me?” I begged, placing myself close to force him to establish eye contact. “You act like you don’t care” 

“I care, maybe too much” He fidgeted around, talking rapidly. “I can’t think straight, you’re in danger and that’s all I can think about”

“So you can’t stop thinking about me” I smirked, even if that didn’t change the urgent expression in his face. “That’s the problem” 

I recalled all those close calls we had. How Leon protectively put himself before me and panicked as he asked me if I was okay. How he would wrap his arm around my waist and take me to safety in a rush. How our bodies were closely stuck together whenever we had to hide in a tight space. 

My heart raced at the memory of that intimate closeness, and it beat even faster at the thought that he had been feeling like that too after all. 

“The problem is” He said as he leaned in. “If I kiss you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop” 

My cheeks burned at the intensity of his stare, his blue eyes locked with mine. A wave of heat spread through me, and I had to supress the urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him silly. 

I wondered why we were both feeling like that, maybe because of the adrenaline constantly pumping through our veins. The chemistry between us had always been there, but now we were so close to each other and the idea of kissing him was so enticing and comforting at the same time. 

“Maybe just a little kiss” I shrugged, giving in to tempation and throwing my arms around his neck. 

Our lips connected, and his arms flew around me, setting his hands on my back and pushing me closer to him as we hungrily kissed. 

What was initially a peck turned into a lot more, passionate and needy. We pressed against each other and I pushed Leon against a wall, not having enough of him. A distant sound interrupted the moment, as we knew we were in imminent danger. We broke away, gaping for air and breathing heavily, and looked into each other's eyes.

“Raincheck?” Leon breathed out, his arms still locked around me.

“Fine” I reluctantly replied, taking his hand with mine and leading the way. “I’ll hold you to it!”

He grinned, allowing me to take him with me.


End file.
